Oh Texas!
by nataliamarin
Summary: When girl meets boy will they be able to deal with all the drama that comes with Austin Mahone 's upcoming fame. Or does this mean they can never be together.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is my first fanfiction so if you can review give me ideas help where I can make the story better that would be helpful thanks. So I hope you like this story. :D**

Mellisa's P.O.V

What is the worst thing that has ever happened to you? Well let me tell you this, it probably isn't as horrible as what is happening to me right now. You see up until now my life has been nothing but horrible. My dad died when I was only 6 years old. Now im 17 and moving to Texas. San Antonio to be exact. The only reason why I'm moving is because my mom is moving in with her stupid boyfriend.

"Mellisa, we have to get going so we can get there before sundown!" my mom shouted from down the stairs.

I was seriously getting frustrated about this whole moving thing. "I'm coming!" I yelled back. I ran down the stairs before my mom could drag me out of the house. And I mean literally drag me out of the house. She has done it before its not like she won't do it again.

"Look Mellisa I know you dont want to move, but don't you think I deserve to be happy?" My mom said once we got into the car. I'm not sure if she was trying to be nice or what. Its been years since my mom has tried to start a conversation with me.

"Yeah, I guess you do." To be honest I really wasn't so sure if she deserved it after everything that has happened. She gave up on my dad before he died she really didn't care what he did anymore. She was also shutting me off she didnt ask if I wanted to move in with her boyfriend. Seriously thats the least she could have done after all that has happened.

It was a long and quiet drive to Texas. I was glad I had decided to bring my Ipod along. Right now it was playing Mirrors by Justin Timberlake. I was still kind of pissed off at my mom for dragging me along to move to Texas I mean I'm almost 18 in only a couple of weeks I'll be able to live on my own. I just dont get why she didnt let me live with my best friend Jasmin just for a little while.

"Were about 20 minutes away from Derek's house." That was probably the first time she spoke to me in our 14 hour car ride.

"And i care because...?" Maybe that was a little rude but I dint really want to know if we were close I just wanted to be back in our old house.

"I just thought you would want to know." Yeah my mom seriously didn't know me.

I stayed quiet because I did not want to start yet another fight with my mom and not in a car. My life kind of depends on her if she gets mad she might crash. I am way too young to die. Just Saying.

When we turned at the next corner a neighborhood came into view. There were 4 boys playing basketball in a driveway. I'll admit all of them were cute but one of them stood out from the rest. He had light brown hair with waves in it. His eyes were a mesmerizing greenish hazelish color. He seemed perfect. I don't know if this part was just my imagination or if it really happened but I think he winked at me. I was starting to like this place but just a little. Maybe I'll see him when I start school next Monday.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

"Whats up with you Austin?" asked Alex "You haven't been yourself lately." Yeah he always knew something was up. This week was one of the worst weeks of my life and those don't happen a lot.

"Does this have anything to do with Izabela?" Robert asked. And as always he knew what he was talking about. Hearing her name made my heart crumble a little inside.

"It is her isn't it?" Zach said. They would find out sooner or later so I guess I should tell them.

"Yeah she broke up with me just the other day." Telling them wasn't hard but it just made me upset that she woulld actually break up with me we were so happy together.

"Seriously, Why?" Tyler asked. It surprised me he actually talked when he has stayed quiet this whole time.

"I don't know we were just hanging out at her house when I was about to kiss her she stopped me and told me we had to break up so I tried to act cool with it and just left."

"I know what would cheer you up. How about some basketball?" Suggested Alex.

We went to my driveway and just started playing basketball. It was actually making me feel better playing. We were about to go back inside when a car passed by. The girl in the passenger seat was beautiful. Her hair was auburn and pin straight. Her eyes were a light brown color right there I felt like we were stuck in the moment. Before I knew it I was winking at her. I forgot we were playing basketball so my friends noticed something was up. Oh Great.

"What was that all about?" Zach was the first to speak up.

"Got yourself a new chica?" Robert asked with a winking face.

Gos this is embarassing "Its nothing." I said back

That was followed by a bunch of uh huhs and yeah rights.

Even i didnt know what just happened. All I knew was I was excited to go back to school on Monday.


	2. Chapter 2

Mellisa's P.O.V

As soon as we got to Derek's house I asked where my room would be and started unpacking. I do not want to talk to my mom or Derek that would just be horrible. Imagine all the things my mom would say about me and she would want me to actually have a conversation with him uh no way Jose. I was in the middle of packing when my mom knocks on the door. Seriously couldn't she leave me alone? "What do you want?" I asked.

"Well I was wondering if you would want to come downstairs so you can get to know Derek," she said.

"Uh I mean I guess I will be living with him for the next year or so."

"Aright then come on," She said

I have to admit I was pretty nervous to meet Derek. I mean if he didn't like me that would be terrible. What if he was one of those guys who just wanted to be with the wife or girlfriend and never the child? Ugh he better not that is just gross. Before I knew it we were at the bottom of the stairs.

My thoughts were interrupted by someone saying, "Hey Mellisa. Nice to meet you."

"Oh uh yeah nice to meet you too." I guess. He was actually pretty good looking he had crystal clear blue eyes. Blonde hair with some streaks of light brown. Good job Mom on looking for someone at least kind of good looking.

"Would you like to get some pizza for dinner with me?" He asked.

"Totally. I love pizza!" pizza was totally my favorite food. Like omg it was like heaven eating it.

Derek chuckled a little then said, "Alright let's get going before it gets too late."

In the car Derek put his phone on speaker so we could listen to music. The song that was on was With You by Jake Miller. Girl I'm coming home now. I swear to God it's true. I've been all around but Id rather be here with you. "You like Jake Miller?" no one at school ever knew who he was so it was weird knowing someone else who knew who he was.

"Yeah he is a cool rapper," he said.

"Seriously you are like the only person I know who even knows who he is," maybe Derek wasn't such a bad person.

"Yeah I've noticed too."

We got to the pizzeria and were waiting for our pizza when someone walked in. I turned to see who it was like any normal person would do. It was that cute boy I saw when we were driving to Derek's house. He was with a lady who I guessed was his mom. I turned around to find Derek staring at me, amused. "May I help you?" I asked.

He shook his head then said, "Hey Michele." I turned around to see the lady look up then smiling and walking toward us.

"Hi Derek. How have you been?" Michele said.

"I have been great. Better than ever actually. My girlfriend just moved in along with her daughter," he said pointing at me.

"Oh hi so nice to meet you. I am Michele Mahone but you can call me Michele. This is my son Austin," she said nudging Austin.

"Nice to meet you my name is Mellisa," I said while shaking both their hands. I couldn't help but notice Austin's hold was really strong and his hand was so soft. Our pizza was ready a couple seconds later so we had to leave the pizzeria which I was kind of upset about. Our drive back home was quiet except Derek kept on making fun of me for staring at Austin.

* * *

Austin's P.O.V

I had to admit playing basketball with the crew really had cheered me up. They also were talking about the one girl who was in the car and telling me stuff like she was pretty cute and I should try to make a move at school. I don't know really if I was ready to be in a relationship right now.

As soon as I walked through the door my mom asked, "What do you want to eat for dinner?"

I smiled, "Pizza!" My favorite food ever.

"I knew you would say that," my mom said.

"Then why did you ask?"

"Wanted to make sure you didn't want anything new."

"I would never," I said. My mom was laughing at how ridiculous I sounded.

On our way to the pizzeria I started singing to Justin Bieber. When we finally got there I looked around and saw the girl from earlier with Derek our neighbor. How did she know him?

Derek saw us and called us over. I didn't really want to thinking I would embarrass myself in front of the new girl. Derek told us about his girlfriend who moved in had a daughter so pretty much the Derek was the girl's step dad.

The girl introduced herself as Mellisa. A pretty name for a beautiful girl. When we shook hands it sounds cliche but I swear I felt sparks flying all over the place. Their pizza was ready so they had to leave. I was upset to see her leave I hoped I would get to know her.

"That girl seem nice and pretty. Maybe you and her could date," my mom said.

I was happy she approved of her because that meant she and my mom wouldn't have trouble getting along like she did with Taylor. "Hmm maybe we could she is pretty and we are neighbors now so we could date."

"I wonder if she's going to your school if she is you can take her to school on Monday."

I thought how we could find out thats when an idea popped into my head. "Mom you can make cookies and we could go over tomorrow and introduce ourselves."

"Austin have ever told you how smart you are?"

"Yes mom you said I'm the smartest person ever."

"Okay good and its very true."

"I'll help you make the cookies if you want"

"Okay we better get started right away. The sooner we have them done the sooner we could go introduce ourselves."

I was excited for tomorrow that was a fact.


End file.
